It is known to integrate, in steering wheels of motor vehicles, what is referred to as a driver airbag module which is mounted as an individual constructional unit into the steering wheel and comprises a multiplicity of individual structural elements and a plurality of functions. The main function of a driver airbag module of this type is, in the event of a crash, to provide an airbag filled with gas between a driver of the motor vehicle and the steering wheel.
For this purpose, the driver airbag module has a gas generator and an airbag which, in the event of a crash, is filled with gas by the gas generator. The gas generator is stabilized and fastened by means of a generator support which has at least one fastening region at which the gas generator is fastened to the generator support by means of a screw connection, for example.
It is known from DE 696 11 566 T4 to integrate two horn contacts into the driver airbag module which, when pressure is exerted on the steering wheel in the direction of the steering column, are brought into electric contact with each other and thereby trigger an acoustic horn signal. If the pressure on the steering wheel diminishes, then the horn contacts move out of this contact position into a normal position in which there is no electric contact between the horn contacts.
A spring mechanism is provided for this. The horn contacts are arranged on the generator support of the driver airbag module and are pressed onto each other on said generator support by the actuation of the horn.